lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Portal:Cytaty/Cytaty z sezonu pierwszego
* Kate: Chyba zaraz na ciebie zwymiotuję. * Jack: Idzie ci świetnie. * Kate: W ogóle nie wyglądasz na przestraszonego. Nie rozumiem tego. * Jack: Strach to dziwne uczucie. Moją pierwszą samodzielną operacją była operacja kręgosłupa 16-letniej dziewczyny. Po 13 godzinach zacząłem ją w końcu zaszywać i... Niechcący naruszyłem jej kanał kręgowy. Miejsce, w którym zbiegają się wszystkie nerwy. Tkanka jest tam tak delikatna, że...po prostu pękła. Nerwy wysunęły się z niej, jak spagetti. Wypłynął płyn rdzeniowy. Moje przerażenie było... jak szaleństwo, takie prawdziwe. A ja wiedziałem, że muszę się z tym uporać. Więc dokonałem wyboru. Pozwoliłem, aby strach zrobił swoje. Aby zadziałał. Ale tylko przez 5 sekund. Tylko tyle chciałem mu dać. Więc zacząłem odliczać. Raz..., dwa...,trzy...,cztery..., pięć. I strach zniknął. Wróciłem do pracy, zaszyłem ją i nic jej nie było. * Kate: Mnie poszłoby gorzej. Od razu rzuciłabym się do ucieczki. * Jack: Nie wydaje mi się. Przecież teraz nie uciekasz. ---- * Hostessa:– Jak drink? * Jack:– Dobry. * Hostessa:– To nie jest mocna odpowiedź. * Jack:– To nie jest mocny drink. ---- :(Skrzydło samoloty eksploduje. Jack, Hurley i Claire padają na ziemię) * Jack: W porządku? * Claire: Tak. Tak. * Jack: (do Hurleya) A ty? :(Hurley oczekuje z odpowiedzią) * Jack: Zostań z nią. * Hurley: Koleś, nigdzie się nie wybieram. * Kate: Skąd on się tu wziął? (o niedźwiedziu polarnym) * Sawyer: Pewnie z wioski Gumisiów. Skąd mam, do cholery, wiedzieć? ---- * Charlie: Ludzie, gdzie my jesteśmy? * Jack: Trzy dni temu wszyscy zginęliśmy. * Hurley: (o Locke'u) Kim jest ten gość? ---- * Locke: Hej, nie waż się stąd wyjść. Nie wiesz, z kim rozmawiasz! Nie mów mi, czego nie mogę zrobić! To przeznaczenie! To moje przeznaczenie! Ja muszę to zrobić, do cholery! Nie mów mi, że nie mogę! Nie mów mi, że nie... * Locke: Ale stanąłem oko w oko z tą wyspą i to, co zobaczyłem... było piękne. * Charlie: (do Jacka i Kate) Skończcie te podchody i ruszajmy w końcu. * Charlie: Zeszłej nocy miałem kontakt fizyczny z dziewczyną, której w ogóle nie znam. * Ksiądz: Rozumiem. Coś jeszcze? * Charlie: Tak. Zaraz potem miałem... kontakt z jeszcze inną dziewczyną. A zaraz potem patrzyłem, jak one miały... kontakt ze sobą. ---- * Jack: Uspokój się. Nie jesteś sobą. * Charlie: Nie znasz mnie! Jestem cholernym bogiem rocka! ---- * Charlie: W jaskiniach był wypadek. Jack został zasypany. * Locke: Ktoś próbuje go wydostać? * Charlie: Tak. Spora grupa ludzi. * Locke: Dlaczego nie jesteś z nimi? Nie przyszedłeś tu powiedzieć mi o Jacku, prawda? * Charlie: Oddaj mi prochy, Locke. Nie mogę znieść tego uczucia. * Locke: Chodź. Pokażę ci coś. Jak myślisz, co jest w tym kokonie, Charlie? * Charlie: Nie wiem. Chyba motyl. * Locke: Nie. Jest w nim coś piękniejszego. To kokon ćmy. To prawdziwa ironia, że podziwiamy tylko motyle, a to ćmy przędą jedwab.Są silniejsze i szybsze. * Charlie: To cudowne, ale... * Locke: Widzisz ten mały otwór? Ta ćma niedługo wyjdzie z kokonu. W tej chwili próbuje się wydostać. Przebija się przez grube ściany swojego schronienia. Mógłbym jej pomóc. Mógłbym powiększyć otwór nożem i ćma byłaby wolna. Ale wtedy byłaby za słaba, żeby przetrwać. Walka to naturalna metoda na wzmocnienie. Po raz drugi poprosiłeś mnie o swoje narkotyki. Poproś jeszcze raz i oddam ci je. ---- * Sawyer: Co on takiego w sobie ma? Jack. Dlaczego na jego widok uginają wam się nogi? * Kate: Starasz się być świnią, czy to wrodzony talent? * Sawyer: Chodzi o to, że jest lekarzem? Tak. Laski lecą na lekarzy. Daj mi parę opatrunków, butelkę rywanolu i też mogę robić za lekarza. * Kate: Porównujesz siebie do Jacka? * Sawyer: Nie ma między nami dużej różnicy, skarbie. Gdyby pożył tu jeszcze parę tygodni, sama byś się o tym przekonała. * Kate: Co ty powiedziałeś? * Sawyer: Kurcze. Nie mówiłem ci? Nadeszły wieści, że Święty Jack został zasypany w jaskini. * Kate: Co? * Sawyer: Teraz przynajmniej możesz rozczulać się nad kimś innym. * Jack: Myślisz, że to co znajdziesz w walizkach od razu jest twoje? * Sawyer: Nie wiem, jaką komunę utworzyłeś w tym swoim Jaskiniowie, ale tutaj prywatna własność to podstawa. Każdy ma prawo chronić swojego dobytku. * Jack: Wstawaj. * Sawyer: Chcesz sprawdzić, kto jest wyższy? * Jack: Wstawaj! * Sawyer: Na pewno chcesz się w to mieszać? * Jack: Na pewno. ---- * Jack: (o Sawyerze) Zabiję go. * Kate: To nam nie pomoże w zdobyciu lekarstw. * Jack: Ale poczuję się lepiej. ---- * Kate: Czego chcesz? * Sawyer: Co? * Kate: Czego chcesz, Sawyer? * Sawyer: Na to pytanie mam tyle odpowiedzi, że nie wiedziałbym, od czego zacząć. ---- * List Sawyera: "Drogi panie Sawyer. Nie zna mnie pan, ale ja pana znam i wiem, co pan zrobił. Uprawiał pan seks z moją mamą i ukradł pan pieniądze mojego taty. Tata się zezłościł i zabił moją mamę, a potem zabił siebie. Znam tylko pana imię, ale kiedyś odnajdę pana i dam panu ten list, żeby zapamiętał pan, co mi pan zrobił. Zabił pan moich rodziców, panie Sawyer." * Kate: Ten list nie był napisany do ciebie. To ty go napisałeś. Nie masz na imię Sawyer, prawda? ---- * Sayid: Gdzie byłeś wczoraj tuż przed zachodem słońca? * Locke: Obawiam się, że alibi może dostarczyć mi tylko dzik, którego oprawiałem na obiad. * Hurley: Witam na pierwszym i... miejmy nadzieję ostatnim turnieju Island Open. Na razie są tylko 2 dołki, 3 podejścia i nie ma kolejki. * Jack: Hurley... Wybudowałeś pole golfowe? * Hurley: Bogaci narwańcy ciągle latają na takie wyspy, żeby sobie pograć. * Hurley: Powiem wprost. * Sawyer: Słucham. * Hurley: Masz listę pasażerów. Jest mi potrzebna, więc chcę, żebyś mi ją dał. * Sawyer: Tak? * Hurley: Możesz zrobić to, co zazwyczaj robisz i kazać mi spadać na drzewo. * Sawyer: Na drzewo? * Hurley: Albo możesz po prostu mi ją dać. Przyda ci się trochę uznania w oczach innych. * Sawyer: Kurcze, ty to wiesz, jak urobić faceta, pysiaczku. * Hurley: Taki mam dar. * Sawyer: Lista jest w brązowej walizce. Weź ją. * Walt: Jesteś mi winien 20 tysięcy $. * Hurley: Dostaniesz je. ---- * Boone: Czym się pan zajmuje w prawdziwym świecie? * Locke: Mów mi John. * Boone: John. * Locke: Może zgadniesz? * Boone: Wypychacz zwierząt albo płatny zabójca. * Locke: Byłem... przedstawicielem regionalnym w firmie od pudełek. * Boone: Od pudełek? * Locke: Produkowali pudełka. * Boone: Akurat. * Charlie: Czemu się uśmiechasz? * Rose: A uśmiecham się? * Charlie: Wyglądasz na szczęśliwą. * Rose: Więc pewnie jestem szczęśliwa. * Charlie: Dlaczego? Sytuacja jest tragiczna. * Rose: Nie jest aż taka tragiczna. * Charlie: Utknęliśmy na Wyspie. Nikt po nas nie przyleci. * Rose: Tego nie wiemy. * Charlie: Ale ja wiem, że coś w tej dżungli pożera ludzi. Te parę tygodni spokoju nie oznacza, że znowu nie zgłodnieje. I wiem, że jest tam osoba, albo ludzie, którzy chcą nas skrzywdzić. * Rose: Charlie. Nikt cię o to nie obwinia. ---- * Sawyer: Cholera. * Michael: Marnujesz tylko czas. Otwórz to wytrychem, a wezmę cię na plecy i pofrunę do Los Angeles. * Sawyer: To zacznij szukać pasa startowego, tatuśku. Żaden zamek mnie nie pokona. * Hurley: Co on robi? * Michael: Próbuje otworzyć zamek Halliburtona. * Hurley: Powodzenia. * Sayid: Mam dla ciebie prezent. Za to, że pomogłaś mi w tłumaczeniu. Nie zdążyłem go zapakować, więc... Znalazłem je we wraku. Mnie się na nic nie przydadzą. * Shannon: To mój rozmiar. Może nieco za duże, ale przez tę Wyspę puchną mi nogi. * Sayid: I poznaliśmy kolejną tajemniczą siłę Wyspy. ---- * Hurley: Od jakiegoś czasu mam... poważne problemy żołądkowe. * Jack: Co ostatnio jadłeś? * Hurley: To, co zwykle. Banany, papaje, mango, owoce guawy, passiflory, kokosy, te dziwne owoce ze wzgórza. Słyszałem, że są dobre na trawienie, ale to bujda. * Hurley: (o Michaelu) Chyba tego nie lubi, prawda? * Jack: Czego? * Hurley: Bycia ojcem. * Jack: Nie, tylko...to ciężka praca. * Michael: Walt? Walt! * Hurley: Nie, on tego nienawidzi. ---- * Michael: Zbudujmy tratwę. * Sayid: Tratwę? * Michael: Nie mów tego tak. Przyda się nieco optymizmu. Musimy coś zrobić, bo wiemy przecież, że nikt po nas nie przyleci. Fotele, które wyjęliśmy z wraku unoszą się na wodzie. Mamy też siekierę, mnóstwo drzew i bambusa. Damy radę. * Sayid: Szansa, że przetrwamy sztorm, albo znajdziemy jakiś statek... * Shannon: Ja mam chorobę morską. ---- * Sawyer: Może panna Claire nie chce, żebyś go Claire czytał. * Charlie: Nie zamierzałem go czytać. * Sawyer: Nie jesteś ciekawy, co o tobie napisała? * Charlie: Ty draniu. Przeczytałeś go? * Sawyer: Na wyspie brakuje dobrej książki. * Charlie: Przeczytał go! * Kate: Oddaj go nam. * Sawyer: "Drogi pamiętniku, ten były gwiazdor przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Chyba ma jakąś obsesję." * Kate: Sawyer! * Sawyer: "Ten obleśny typ nie chce dać za wygraną." (dochodzi do bójki) * Charlie: Masz cios, jak dziewczyna. * Sawyer: Tak? ---- * Michael: Dałeś mojemu synowi nóż? * Locke: Trzeba było widzieć... * Michael: Nie obchodzi mnie to! W domu nasłałbym na ciebie policję! Zachęcasz go, żeby się wykradał, dajesz mu taki nóż? * ' Locke': Walt wie, co robi. * Michael: Nie mów, jakbyś go znał! * Locke: Powinieneś się uspokoić. * Michael: Ja będziesz nastawiał go przeciwko mnie...(Boone napada na Michaela) * Boone: Uspokój się. (Michael uderza Boone'a) * Michael: Jesteś jego psem obronnym? * Locke: To ty wymachiwałeś nożem. On tylko chciał mieć pewność, że nikogo nie zranisz. Michael, wiem, że trudno ci nawiązać kontakt z synem. Wiesz, czemu się do mnie przywiązał? Ja traktuję go, jak dorosłego. * Michael: On ma 10 lat. * Locke: Ale wiele już przeszedł. Za mało spędzasz z nim czasu, żeby to dostrzec, ale on jest inny. * Michael: Co ty powiedziałeś? * Locke: Nie jesteśmy w domu. Dopóki tu jesteśmy, Walt powinien umieć wykorzystać swoje zdolności. * Michael: Trzymaj się z dala od mojego syna. I ode mnie. * Ethan: Chcę mieć ją z powrotem, Charlie. Przyprowadź ją do mnie. * Charlie: Co ty jej zrobiłeś? * Ethan: Przyprowadź ją tutaj. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to zabiję kogoś z was, a jeśli jutro przed zachodem słońca nadal jej tu nie będzie, to zabiję następną osobę. I jeszcze jedną. I jeszcze jedną. Każdego dnia będę zabijał jedną. A ciebie, Charlie... Ciebie zabiję na końcu. ---- * Hurley: Myślałem, że teren jest obstawiony. * Kate: Locke powiedział, że to bez znaczenia. Dostał się tu od strony morza. * Hurley: To na pewno nie był wypadek? Może on po prostu utonął. * Kate: Miał złamany kręgosłup, obie ręce, wszystkie kości palców. * Hurley: Dobra, rozumiem. * Sawyer: Widać kumpel Steve miał pecha. * Hurley: To był Scott. * Charlie: Hurley, doceniam twoją pomoc, ale nie musisz tego robić. Ja zabiłem Ethana. Dam radę go pochować. * Hurley: Tak. Dopóki nie zmartwychwstanie. Ja wiem, jak to się skończy. Będziemy uciekać przez dżunglę krzycząc i płacząc. Mnie złapie pierwszego, bo jestem ciężki i łapią mnie skurcze. -- -- * Sawyer: Mój wujek zmarł z powodu guza mózgu. Rak jest chorobą dziedziczną? * Jack: Jaki to był rodzaj raka? * Sawyer:Taki, który zabija. * Jack: Czujesz dziwne zapachy? Rak mózgu dezorientuje zmysł węchu. Czujesz może spaleniznę? * Sawyer:Mam tylko bóle głowy. * Jack: Więc raczej nic ci nie jest. Jeśli chcesz, to mogę zrobić parę testów. * Sawyer: Wybacz, doktorku. To brzmi zachęcająco, ale moje ubezpieczenie wygasło. * Jack: Ubezpieczenie wygasło. Dobry żart. * Jack: Miałeś kiedyś transfuzję krwi? * Sawyer: Nie. * Jack: Leczyłeś się na malarię? * Sawyer: Nie. * Jack: Uprawiałeś kiedyś seks z prostytutką? * Sawyer: A co to ma do rzeczy? * Jack: Tak? * Sawyer: Tak. * Jack: Podłapałeś kiedyś którąś z chorób wenerycznych? Wnioskuję, że tak. Kiedy ostatni raz się zaraziłeś? * Sawyer: Idź do diabła. * Kate: Zasłużył sobie na to, ale... * Jack: On potrzebuje okularów. * Kate: Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? * Jack: O czym? * Kate: Boone umarł, Jack. * Jack: On nie umarł. On został zamordowany. * Kate: Co? Jack. Dokąd idziesz? * Jack: Znaleźć Johna Locke. * Sayid: Skąd ta blizna? * Locke: To pamiątka z wojny. * Sayid: Wygląda na bliznę po operacji. * Locke: Tak jak powiedziałem, pamiątka z wojny. * Charlie: Platynowa! * Kate: Platynowa? * Charlie: Platynowa płyta. Milion sprzedanych egzemplarzy. Na pewno nasz album ma teraz wzięcie po tym, jak wszyscy uznali, że zginąłem w katastrofie samolotu. Ale kiedy wrócę żywy! To dopiero będzie szaleństwo. * Kate: Myślisz, że pomysł z tratwą wypali? * Charlie: Oczywiście. Spójrz tylko na nią. Tao nie jest tratwa. To cholerna łódź! * Jack: Kto tu idzie? * Danielle: Inni. Macie tylko 3 wyjścia. Uciekać. Ukryć się. Albo zginąć. * Kate: Co to było? * Danielle: System alarmowy. * Jack: System alarmowy? Jak to? * Danielle: Działa, jak każdy inny system alarmowy. Ma czegoś chronić. * Kate: Czego? * Danielle: Tej wyspy. * Arzt: Czy ja cię nudzę? * Hurley: Co? * Arzt: Wybacz mi.Wybacz, że nie jestem na tyle super, żeby należeć do waszej wesołej gromadki. * Hurley: Co?> * Arzt: Umiem rozpoznać paczkę. W końcu uczę w liceum. Myślicie, że tylko wy na tej wyspie robicie coś pożytecznego. Ale powiem ci coś. Tę katastrofę przeżyło jeszcze 40 innych osób. My też jesteśmy ludźmi. * Hurley: No dobra. ---- * Hurley: Jak myślisz, co jest wewnątrz tego włazu? * Locke: A jak ty myślisz? * Hurley: Zapasy chrupek z lat 50-tych. Telewizor i kablówka. Telefony komórkowe. Czyste skarpetki, mydło. Biszkopciki. Na deser po tych chrupkach. Biszkopciki mogą przeleżeć nawet 8 tys. lat. * Locke: Ja też lubię biszkopty. * Hurley: Ale na serio, co tam może być? * Locke: Nadzieja. Myślę, że w środku jest nadzieja.